All i want for Christmas is you
by Mina52999
Summary: Flora is going back home for the holidays with Helia, but Helia can't make it. Can Flora realize, all she really wants for Christmas is Helia to be there with her? One-Shot, possibly more.


**Hey so I've decided to make a one-shot that can possibly turn into a short story if I get a lot of likes about Flora and Helia on Christmas in honor of the upcoming holiday. Merry Christmas everyone! My story is going to be based on the song "All I want for Christmas is you"**

"Layla, what do you think about this for Bloom?" I asked holding up a blue wool scarf

"I think she'll love it, Flora! So let's see, I got a present for Musa, Stella, Bloom, Tecna, you of course, I got one for Sky, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia, but what should I get for Nabu?" Layla said

Layla and I had went on a trip to Downtown Magix with the girls. We had to do our last minute Christmas shopping before all the stores closed. We had all split up into pairs, Layla and I, Bloom and Stella, and Musa and Tecna.

"Hmmmm…..well, that's something you have to think about on your own. What do you think Nabu would like that would really mean something? You know what I mean? Like really come from the heart" I told her as we head over to the cash register to pay for our items.

"That's the problem, my brain has come to a blank!" Layla said

I set down all my purchases for the lady at the cash register to ring up.

"What did you get for Helia, I need to be inspired" Layla said

"I'm not telling, but it's really good" I replied

"Really? Well then I hope Helia got you something good too, cause if not then it'll be really awkward" Layla said with a laugh

"I guess but, we've been dating for 2 years now, last year I got him a new canvas and paints but that was when we were still at that new couple stage, we're more serious now. I figure, the more serious the better the present has to be, right? " I said crossing my arms

"You're total is 86. 99" The cashier said

I handed her the money

"Thank you! Merry Christmas" I said cheerily

"I guess you're right, but boys never think like that." Layla said

"So maybe I should return my gift!" I said getting nervous

"No need, just call one of the boys, ask them to do a little snooping, and figure out what he's getting you" Layla said

"You're so devious…..I love it!" I said slapping her high five

Layla and I stepped out of the shop, a rush of cold air enveloping us.

"Oh man, it's really cold" I said with a shiver

I had on blue jeans, a white sweater with a grey scarf, a leather jacket, with knit boots. My hair was left down with my hoop earrings, a beanie hat, and wool gloves resting on my frost bit hands.

"Let's make a run for it, we have to meet the girls at the café" Layla said

We ran for our lives, our bags flying back and forth in the wind. We were laughing hysterically as people stared after us. We finally arrived at the café where, thankfully, there was heat!

"Hey girlies" Bloom said motioning us to the table where they had ordered us hot chocolate

"Hey so…..what'd ya get me!" Stella said grabbing at our shopping bags

"Uh uh uh, not till Christmas" I told her shaking my finger

"You're no fun!" Stella said with a pout

"Way to get in the Christmas spirit Stella" Musa said sarcastically making us all laugh

"So what's the plan this year?" Tecna asked taking a sip of her drink

"I don't know, but we've gotta be together on Christmas, just gotta!" Stella said putting her arm around Musa

"I'll tell you what, you guys spend Christmas Eve with your families, then Christmas day come to Linphea!" I said happily

"I'm in but I'm going to Eraclion with Sky so it's up to Sky, I'm suure he'll say yes though" Bloom said

"Are you kidding? Anything to get away from my family drama! Mom and Dad on Christmas, not a pretty sight" Stella said

"Now that sounds like fun, my favorite" Layla said with a nod

"Amen" Musa said

"I'll come to, I can't let you guys have all the fun!" Tecna said with a laugh

"Bring the guys too, we'll have a Christmas party, Linphea style" I said with a giggle

Later that evening all of us were in our dorm room, packing for our trip.

"Hey Flo, can I take your really cute blue sweater with me? You can take my scarf" Stella said

"Yeah sure Stell, but can I ask you something?" I said as I zipped up my suit case

"Sure, what is it about? Clothes? Advice?" Stella asked

"Advice…boyfriend advice" I said

"My favorite!" Stella said with a clap of joy

"Can you call Brandon and ask him what Helia got for me, but make it very neutral, like don't make it obvious I want to know" I said

"Sure, sounds like somebody's anxious to get her present" Stella said with a giggle

"I guess you can say that…." I said

"Be right back" Stella said pulling out her phone

"Hi Brandon, do you think you can do something for me?" Stella said

"Can you tell me what Helia is getting for Flora, I know what everybody else is getting for everybody else and I want to see who got the best present" Stella said making up a story

"What? What do you mean nothing?" Stella said

I bit my lip. Am I really that bad of a girlfriend?

"Check his room" Stella said

A few minutes later Stella began talking again.

"Well check it again! That can't be possible!" Stella said

"You're positive?" Stella said

"Okay, well thanks anyways, Merry Christmas, I'll see you tomorrow" Stella said

I remained silent, knowing the answer

"Flora, I'm sorry, he didn't get you anything" Stella said slowly

"Well…that's okay, I don't care about material things like a present, as long as he's with me I don't need anything" I said, although I did still feel kind of bad

"That's it! Girls! Get in here!" Stella screamed on the top of her lungs

Everyone ran into the room, energy balls in hand, ready to attack.

"Where's the monster?" They screamed looking around

"Hold your fire ladies, there's no fire…yet. Helia didn't get Flora a present, we're going to beat the crap outta him, who's in?" She said angrily

"He didn't get her a present? Oh hell yeah Stella, he's going down" Musa said

The girls all looked very angry and mad.

"Hey! Kicking the crap out of anybody! It's Christmas People, where's your sanity?" I said

They all dropped their energy balls

"But Flora, he didn't …"

"I don't care, it's just a present, life will go on" I said

"As long as your happy fine, but I am most definitely not happy" Bloom said crossing her arms

"Yeah, but that really doesn't sound like Helia. Are you sure?" Tecna asked

"Girls, just go pack, we're leaving very early in the morning" I said with a short giggle

They all left my room defeated. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting a sigh out.

Am I really that horrible? Maybe he's breaking up with me? I would if I were him, I bet he's met some really cool girl that's gorgeous and is way smarter than me.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. I reached over to my beside table looking at the screen.

A text message…..from Helia.

"Hey Flora, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6, I have to go to my planet for a little bit, but then I'll be back on Linphea by 6ish" He texted

"Okay sweety, can't wait for you to meet my family" I texted back

Maybe I'm over reacting, I'm sure he just hasn't gotten a chance to buy me anything…that's probably it.

I finally got to bed at around 3:30 am. I couldn't fall asleep, I had to much on my mind. Why is such a little thing like a present bugging me so much?

I only got around 2 and a half hours of sleep that night. When I got up I looked like a complete mess. It's a good thing I had my bags packed the night before. When I got up I put my slippers on, left a note on the kitchen table saying bye to the girls, grabbed my suitcases then went outside.

"Hi Flora….are you okay?" Helia said as I got on the ship

"Hmmm…yeah" I said as I started to doze of in the back seat

"Are you sure? You look like you didn't get any sleep, are you feeling okay?" Helia asked feeling my head

"Just…" yawn "A little tired" I replied

"You get some sleep" He said, but to late for that I was already snoozing away

I woke up a few hours later. I rubbed at my eyes looking around. I wasn't on the ship, I was….at home! I through my legs the side of my bed getting up. I was still in my PJ's, but who cares!

"Mom!" I said running to the kitchen

"Flora! You're finally awake!" My mother said wrapping her arms around me

"How did I get in the house, last thing I remember I was on the Red Fountain ship with Helia" I said scratching my head

"Helia brought you inside, such a sweety pie, he carried you all the way to your bed" My mom said

"Aww…I have to thank him later. Something smells good in here" I said sniffing

"That would be my super magnificent Christmas dinner" My mom said wiping some flower of her face

"Oh mom, how modest you are" I said sarcastically

My mom laughed

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around

"Rose is in the backyard playing with your grandmother on the swings, your father and your grandfather went out to buy a Christmas tree" My mom said

"Mom, I told you not to buy one, I could've just made one using my magic" I told her slapping my forehead

"Flora, my baby, this is your vacation from being Magix's hero, no magic aloud…..unless I need you to do something, then I'll allow it" My mom said with a laugh

"Okay, I'm going outside to see Grandma and Rose, I'll come in to help you a little later" I told her grabbing my sweater and running outside

A thin coat of snow covered the ground. Once I got out I realized, a sweater, so not enough!

"Flora! Come here darling!" My grandma said pulling me into a tight embrace

"Flora!" Rose squeaked from the top of the tree house

"Hi sweety pie" I screamed waving

"Oh Flora, look at you, how old are you now, 18, 19?" My grandma said

"19" I said

"And beautiful at that, you look like your mother" My grandma said

"Thank you" I said with a giggle

"Flora! Flora! Flora!" Rose screamed running at me with speed

I bent down and picked her up swinging her around

"Woah! Is that you Rose? I couldn't tell! You grew like a foot!" I said gazing in awe

"I'm the 3rd to tallest in 1st grade" Rose said proudly

I laughed

"When is Helia coming back?" She said

"In a few hours, he said like 6ish" I said looking at my watch

"Helia, he's quite a charmer isn't he?" My grandma said nudging me playfully

"Grandma!" I said laughing hysterically and turning red

"I'm old, not blind. You're in love" My grandma said

"I'll tell you what, why don't we go inside, you can help me bake cookies" I told Rose changing the subject

"Okay!" She said running inside

"You get inside to before you catch a chill" My grandma said putting her arm around me

We got inside, the heat making me feel better.

"Hey Ma, some of my friends are coming over tomorrow, is that okay?" I asked

"Sure, how many?" My mom asked pulling of her oven mits

"Uhhh…10" I said

"10! Looks like there's even more cooking to be done than expected, I better go and get another chicken" My mom said

Time passed, and passed and eventually 6 came around, then 7, then 8 ad still no sign of Helia. I sat in the living room drinking tea with my family. Rose had been put up to bed so it was just my mom, dad, grandparents and I.

"Where's Helia?" My dad asked

"I don't know, I hope nothing happened" I said looking out the window. A blizzard had started making the snow even higher than it was before.

"You know what, I'll go call him" I said taking out my phone

I went up to my room and dialed his phone number.

"Helia?" I said

"Flora, hi I'm running a little late" Helia said at the other end

"I'm kind of aware of that already, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, it's just the snow is to heavy for the ship to fly in, it'll slow down soon I should be there in 2 hour or so" Helia said

"Okay sweety, love you" I said

"Love you too" He said

I hung up, letting out a sigh of relief. He's okay, thank god.

A few hours more I waited for him to show up, but still nothing.

At 11: 58pm my phone's ringer went of. Everyone in my house was sleeping by then so I quickly picked it up.

"Hello? I whispered

"Flora, I have some bad news" I heard Helia's voice at the other end

"What?" I asked nervously

"I can't make it. Look out your window, instead of slowing down, the wind speed picked up, I can't fly through this." Helia said sadly

"What do you mean? You cant make it?" I asked

"Flora, I just can't get there, I'm so, so, so sorry. I really am. Please forgive me my love" He said

"Of course I forgive you, it's not your fault" I said

The connection started going down because of the snow.

"Huh? Flora I can't hear you, I have to hang up now" Helia said

"Wait Helia!" I said but it was to late, our phones had been disconnected

"Merry Christmas" I whispered sadly

I slid down the wall of my room, putting my head between my legs. You will not cry Flora, you will not cry! I got into my bed and tried to fall asleep, for hours I sat there thinking of so many things we could have done. I won't even be able to give him his present on Christmas day. I won't be able to give him a kiss under the mistletoe. All the things I wanted to do with him, just disappeared because of this stupid, stupid snow storm.

At 4:30am I got up and left my room. I went downstairs to the kitchen, where I got a cup of water. I looked outside the window and some insane part of me had be walking towards the back door, going outside. I was dressed only in pajama pants, and a tank top. My feet were bare walking into the freezing snow. The snow was now coming down slowly, but still coming down. I looked up to the sky, as if waiting for something to happen. I fell backward into the snow, laying still.

"Helia! Why can't you be here with me?" I cried out to the world. My voice echoed throughout the city.

Yesterday I worried about whether or not you were getting me a present. How stupid I was! All I want is for you to be here with me! Suddenly a song came to my mind. (All I want for Christmas is you)

"I don't want a lot for Christmas" I sang as tears welled up in my eyes

"There is just one thing I need" I sang, tears starting to fall slowly, making wet marks in the snow

"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree" My body was starting to feel prickly because of the cold. I had frost bite all over my body

"I just want you for my own" I sang starting to wipe away tears

"More than you could ever know" My teeth chattered because of the cold

"Make my wish come true!" I screamed to the sky really loudly

"All I want for Christmas is you" I finished

By then my eyes were wet with tears, along with my face and practically my whole tank top.

I shut my eyes

"God! Bring me Helia!" I screamed

"Flora, what the hell are you doing!" I heard an all to familiar male voice over me

"Wow! Real nice God! Teasing me with the sound of his voice!" I screamed louder, still not opening my eyes

"Flora! It's not god, what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and there stood my blue haired prince standing over me, looking at me like I was a crazy person

"Helia, what?" I said rubbing at my eyes as if it were a dream

"Flora, are you crazy?" Helia said lifting me up by my waist

My body was literally shaking

"Come inside" Helia said taking my hands

"I…I….can't…M…M…move" I said through shivers

Helia chuckled

"You're seriously insane" He said picking me up bridal style

He brought me inside my house, taking me to the living room, setting me down on the couch.

"Where can I find a blanket?" He asked me

"The…C..C..Closet" I stuttered

He brought me back a blanket wrapping me up.

"Now tell me why exactly you were outside in this weather dressed in a tank top crying" He said rubbing my arm back and forth for extra warmth.

"First you tell me why you're here" I said putting my head on his shoulder

"If you want me to leave I can" He said sarcastically

"You know that's not what I meant" I said

"I have my ways" He said

"I really thought you were going to miss Christmas" I said

Helia laid back on the couch, with me sitting on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me

"Flora, look at me" He said

I looked up into his eyes

"Do you really think I would miss this?" He asked

I snuggled into his chest, then shook my head

"Helia, can I ask you something" I asked

"Of course" He said

"Did you buy me anything for Christmas" I asked

"No, but that's only cause you said all you want for Christmas is me" He said with a chuckle

"Wait, you heard me singing? That's embarrassing" I said turning red

"Oh I heard you singing, I heard everything" He said with a chuckle

"Are you mocking me?" I asked in a humorous way

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" He said

There was a long pause of silent. Finally, Helia broke the silence.

"Since I got you what you wanted, me being here, you have to do something for me" He said

"Anything my love" I said giving him a kiss on the lips

With his arms still around me, he took my hands in his

"Marry me"

**Well that was my little Christmas One shot. If I get some people that like it, I might add in a few more chapters and make it a short story. Anyways, Happy Holidays everybody!**


End file.
